Failure's Not An Option
by Jennifer Hart
Summary: Sequel to 'Pyrrhic Defeat' I suggest reading that first. Tony and Kate race to find a smallpox antigen as Gibbs fights for his life in the hospital. UNCHANGED, See note on my homepage
1. Soldiers

**Title: Failure's Not An Option**

**Author: Meg**

**Classification: Drama, Angst, A/U, H/C.**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers: Bete Noire, quotations from The Curse, Eye Spy, Missing, High Seas, Yankee White.**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Pyrrhic Defeat. Kate and Tony race to find a smallpox antidote as Gibbs fights for his life.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, Ari would be pushing up daisies right now:)**

**This story has been modified slightly, but the content is identical. I've just broken it into separate chapters and given each chapter a title.**

The elevator opened on the top floor and Kate and Tony stepped out, grimfaced. In an almost eerie unison they walked briskly down the hall, scanned their eyes into the retina scanner, and stepped into the MTAC room.

"Agent Todd, Agent DiNozzo," the Director greeted them.

"Mr. Director," they replied in unison.

"How's Agent Gibbs?"

Kate and Tony exchanged looks. "About as well as can be expected, sir, " Kate replied.

"I spoke with Jethro a few moments ago and he seemed okay, but with him you never can tell." Morrow's voice softened for an instant, then turned brisk again. "We're about to connect with a representative from CDC. Hopefully they will be able to provide us with an antigen."

"What if they can't?" Kate asked. Morrow didn't answer.

The screen clicked on, showing a blond-haired man at his desk. "Hello again, Andy," Morrow said.

"Tom. Is this about Booth again?"

"Yes and no. We found Booth - unfortunately we had no choice but to use lethal force on him. However during the altercation he injected Special Agent Gibbs with smallpox. A blood test confirmed it. We need an antigen, Andy, and we need it fast."

There was a moment of silence before Andy replied, "Tom I'm sorry to tell you this, but smallpox is considered an officially dead disease. I'm not sure we even have any antigen anymore."

"We'll give you Gibbs' blood sample and you can make some," Tony said quickly.

"It's not that simple. It takes time to make an antigen - and that's something we don't have." Andy hesitated. "How sick is he?"

"Right now he's fine," the Director replied.

"The curable form of smallpox isn't always fatal. If your agent has a strong immune system he may recover without the antigen."

"So we just wait and hope Gibbs is one of the lucky ones?" Tony snapped.

"Agent DiNozzo," came the Director's quiet rebuke. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I'll check in our labs and see if we have some of the antigen on hand, but I have to warn you, it isn't likely. I'm sorry, I wish I had better news for you."

"That's okay, Andy, we understand."

"I'll call as soon as I find out." The screen clicked off and the Director turned to Tony.

"The answer to your question is no, you are not going to just sit there until you have talked to each and every organization that has worked with even a molecule of smallpox antigen in the last hundred years." Smiles broke over Kate and Tony's faces. "No agent is dying on my watch, not as lock as there's something we can do to prevent it!"

0

When Kate and Tony got back to their desks they found Abby waiting for them. "When is the antigen arriving?" she asked.

"Um, the CDC needs to call us back," Tony replied. "In the meantime, test everything we bagged and tagged at Booth's. I want to know if he lied about having the antigen."

"Got it." Abby headed in the direction of the lab.

"Guess we should give Gibbs and Ducky a call - let them know what's up," Tony said quietly.

Kate bit her lip. "How much do we say?"

Tony sighed. "You know Gibbs and honesty." Kate nodded. Tony took a deep breath and punched the phone keys to dial Gibbs' hospital room, making sure to conference Kate in.

0

Gibbs was pacing in his room when the phone rang. Immediately he was across the room. "Gibbs."

"Boss, it's us. We just video-conferenced with CDC, but they're going to have to call us back. I also asked Abby to double-check the stuff we bagged and tagged in Booth's apartment, just in case he lied."

"Okay, sounds good."

Tony swallowed hard. "Boss, we're going to beat this."

"DiNozzo, do I sound worried to you?"

"No."

"I'll talk to you later." Gibbs hung up the phone, then dialed the hall phone Ducky was sitting beside. "DiNozzo just called."

"What did he say?"

"They're waiting to hear back from CDC and Abby's testing the stuff from Booth's place in the meantime."

"What didn't he say?"

"That's what I'd like to know.

0

"You didn't tell him what all the CDC guy said," Kate said softly.

Tony smiled slightly. "Neither did you."

Kate bit her lip. "Couldn't."

Tony nodded in understanding. "Me either."

0

It was a half hour later when the sound of footsteps by their desks caused both Kate and Tony to look up. It was Director Morrow, and he looked serious. "CDC just called to confirm. They have no antigen."


	2. Scared

"I thought I'd offer to call Jethro for you, give him the news," the director said quietly.

Tony and Kate exchanged looks and Tony said softly, "We're his team; he'd tell us personally."

Morrow nodded. "I probably don't have to tell you this, but keep searching."

When the director had gone, Tony closed his eyes. "I guess we're going to have to tell Abby, too."

"I'll call Gibbs if you want to go down and tell her," Kate said gently.

Tony nodded and slowly exited the room. He walked down to Abby's lab and took a deep breath before opening the door. Abby was leaning over her microscope. Tony took another deep breath, walked up to her, and lightly touched her shoulder. She turned.

"Nothing so far, but I'm only about halfway through," Abby reported, then stopped when she saw his face. "Didn't CDC call?"

"No, they called," Tony said softly. But they don't have any antigen."

Abby stared at him. "I don't understand, how can they not have it?"

"The disease has been considered dead for so long that they didn't consider a need for it." Tony tried to keep his voice steady.

"But...Gibbs..." Tears welled up in Abby's eyes. "Tony, he can't die. I mean..."

Tony stepped forward and hugged her. "I know, Abby. I know."

0

"I know, Kate," Gibbs said quietly. Thank you." He hung up the phone and stared at it in shock.

"Jethro?" Gibbs turned to see Ducky standing behind him. "What is it?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and tilted his head to the side for a minute, unsure of what to say. Finally he said, "That was Kate - the CDC doesn't have an antigen."

Ducky shook his head, his eyes closed, and the blue rubber of the suit crinkling. Gibbs managed a smile and walked over to sit on the bed. Ducky took a seat next to him.

"Is there someone you'd like me to call, Jethro, someone you want here while you're…while you're waiting?"

A cross between a sigh and a chuckle escaped. "No, Duck, but thanks."

0

"Yeah, I understand, thanks anyway." Tony slammed the phone down.

"Another strikeout." The phone rang again and he jumped, then picked up the receiver. "NCIS - Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony, it's McGee. Abby told me about Gibbs and I think I've got something that will help."

"Hold on one second!" Tony glanced wildly around his desk, then seized a pen and sent it flying over to Kate, striking Kate in the shoulder. She looked up from her call with a scowl. "McGee, I'm going to put you on speaker so Kate can hear this too," Tony said, raising his voice.

"Hold on just one minute,' Kate said and in an instant she was beside Tony's desk. "What's up?"

"Okay, McGee."

"I've been investigating the murder of a Naval officer who was killed after finding out about a lab that's manufacturing diseases for the highest bidder under the pretense of doing medical research. The FBI's taking over, putting someone in undercover…"

"McGee!" Kate and Tony chorused.

"Sorry. Anyway, one of the diseases their working with is Smallpox."

"Who's the FBI agent in charge of the investigation?" Tony said quickly.

"Agent Fornell."

"McGee, if this works out, we owe you one," Tony said sincerely before releasing the call. "Come on."

0

"NCIS Agents Todd and DiNozzo,' Tony flashed his badge at the secretary. "we need to speak with Agent Fornell."

"One moment please, I'll--" The pair were across the room and in Fornell's office before she could finish her sentence.

"Agent Todd, Agent DiNozzo, good to see you again," Fornell said with false warmth. "What, no return courtesy of bringing coffee?"

"We're here about something more important than coffee," Kate said flatly. "Agent Gibbs has been infected with smallpox."

"An independent source informed us you're bringing down an organization that can provide us with the antigen." Tony added.

Fornell's face didn't change. "Your source was wrong,' he said smoothly. "I'm sorry you wasted time coming down here--"

"Cut the crap, Fornell," Tony snapped. "Is it really too much to ask you to be straight with us just once in your life?"

"Come on, DiNozzo. Do you really expect me to give you information that could compromise an ongoing investigation?"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly," Tony retorted, enunciating each word slowly and carefully. "Agent Gibbs has been infected with smallpox. That is a life-threatening disease. If he does not get the antigen, he will die. Now where is the antigen, Agent Fornell?"

"I'm sorry, Agent DiNozzo. I cannot compromise an ongoing investigation."

"An investigation? What about a man's life?" Kate's dark eyes flashed angrily. "Does that not matter to you in the least?"

Fornell shrugged and opened his hands in a defenseless gesture. Angrily, Tony stood up and walked over to the door. "Well see what our director has to say about that. This isn't over, Fornell. Not by a long shot."

0

After they exited the building, Kate sighed. "Just when I think that man can't become any more of a jerk than he already is we work with him again." The comment caught Tony off guard and he chuckled.

'Tony," Kate said quietly. "Have you thought about what we're going to do if we can't get an antigen?"

Tony shook his head. "Failure's not an option on this one, Kate," he said, his jaw set firmly. "Failure's not an option."

0

The phone rang in Gibbs' hospital room again and he picked it up.

"Gibbs."

"Jethro," Ducky's voice came over the line. "Would you like me to pick you up a cup of coffee while you're waiting?"

Gibbs chuckled softly. "That would be great, Duck."

"I'll be right back then. Decaf raspberry latte, right?" Ducky chuckled at the glare Gibbs sent him through the window.

"If you dare buy that you know where you can put it," Gibbs said in a slow, deliberate voice.

The chuckle bubbled into full-fledged laughter. "There's a Starbucks on the lower level' I'll be back in a few minutes."

After he'd gone, Gibbs shot a glance at the window before dialing a quick number. "Jamie? It's Jethro. I see I got your answering machine. I just thought I'd see how you were doin'." His voice caught in his throat for a minute and he paused. Quickly, he added. "look, I've gotta get going. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Gibbs hung up the phone and slowly sat down on the bed. A single tear trickled down his cheek.


	3. Succumb

Kate and Tony hurried down to Abby's forensics lab. The dark-haired lab rat was attempting to multi-task - running a test while talking on the phone.

"She's good," Kate murmured.

Tony snorted. "You need to see one of the girls in Records. Types in time to 'Lord of the Dance' and 'Riverdance' soundtracks."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Gibbs said one of these days he's going to see how she does with Flight of the Bumblebee. Speaking of, it sounds like that's who Abby's talking to." Tony listened carefully.

"What do you mean you've never tried raspberry lattes?…Well what flavours have you tried?…All this time you've been going to Starbucks and you've never tried their flavoured coffees?…Well when this is all over you and I are going to Starbucks - my treat…Yeah, I know…Look, hang in there, okay? I know you, you'll beat this." She hung up the phone and turned to see Kate and Tony standing in the doorway. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Thought we'd come by and see how it was going."

Abby shrugged. "Not great. I'm almost through testing everything and it looks like Booth was telling the truth."

Tony and Kate exchanged looks. "Keep trying, Abby," Tony said softly.

She nodded. "How about you?"

"Nothing yet," Kate replied. "McGee's enroute to help."

0

Kate and Tony had barely sat back down at their desks when McGee showed up. "I came as quick as I could," he said, out of breath.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Have a seat in front of a computer," Tony instructed.

McGee nodded and moved to grab an empty desk then stopped dead in his tracks. The nearest desk was Gibbs'. For a moment none of them knew what to say. Finally Tony stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." Slowly, McGee moved forward and sat down.

"So what exactly are we doing?" McGee asked.

"Looking up any company that might be able to provide us with a smallpox antigen," Tony replied.

"There's lots of companies that work on making medications for 3rd world countries - it's possible one of them might be able to help," Kate added.

McGee nodded and started typing furiously on his computer.

0

A young aide hurried up to Director Morrow. "Sir, the Director of the FBI is unavailable, but I was able to get Agent Fornell on the video conference."

"What do you mean he's unavailable?" Morrow thundered.

"Apparently he's in a meeting and cannot be disturbed," the young man said nervously.

"Oh for pity's sake--" Morrow strode into MTAC and looked at the screen.

"What's this I hear about you refusing to provide an antigen?" Morrow said angrily.

"Like I told Agents Todd and DiNozzo, I cannot risk compromising ongoing investigations," Fornell said smoothly.

"Of all the morons in the world, you are the worst. Just what is that supposed to mean?" Morrow said in exasperation. "Do you have the antigen or not?"

"I cannot risk…"

"Cut the crap, Fornell!" Morrow exploded. "I don't care if I deal with you or your boss - I am not getting off your six until I find out what I want to know!" Morrow made a slashing motion to cut the video-feed and stalked towards the door.

"Sir,' the nervous young aide asked hesitantly. "Do you want me to try and get the CIA…"

"Screw it!" Morrow snapped. "I'm driving over there myself!"

0

"You know, Jethro, patience has never really been one of your strong suits," Ducky said from where he sat encased in a protective suit on Gibbs' hospital bed.

Gibbs chuckled slightly and walked towards the window. "No, Duck, it hasn't."

"Why, even on that first case we worked together – with the dead aviator found in his cockpit after he'd been given clearance to take off…

0

The everyday chatter of NCIS agents was a hazy murmur as Abby made her way down the corridor to the area where Kate, Tony, and Gibbs sat. An agent called out to her, "Everything okay?" Abby didn't say anything, just looked at him, her emerald-green eyes barely seeing his face.

0

"…I still remember the look on your face as I was trying to go over the steps I'd used to determine the poison. You looked like a third grader in a two-hour mathematics class. I'll never forget…

Gibbs steps shifted slightly to the right and he placed one hand on the wall next to him. "Ducky?"

0

Abby moved towards the barrier next to Kate's desk and stood there for a second, not saying anything. Both Kate and Tony looked up.

"Abby?" Kate asked.

0

Gibbs moved his hand to the windowsill and his knees bent slightly. He bent over, his breathing suddenly labored. "Ducky?"

Ducky's head shot up with a start. Instantly he was at Gibbs' side. "Jethro…what is it?"

Gibbs shook his head and saw the hospital room move from side to side. He closed his eyes and tried to speak, but his voice sounded weaker than usual. "I don't know…"

0

Kate got to her feet. "Abby, you're even whiter than normal – are you…" Her voice trailed off slowly. "Oh, no."

0

Ducky slipped Gibbs' left arm around his own shoulders. "Okay, lad, let's just get you back to the bed now, shall we?"

"I'll be okay in a second, Duck," Gibbs murmured, trying to force a smile. Ducky bit his lip and concentrated on guiding Gibbs another step forward.

0

"No," Tony whispered as Abby shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

0

"Easy does it – there." Ducky eased Gibbs back against the pillows and handed him a glass of water. "When did the dizziness start?" he asked quietly as Gibbs took a sip.

"About as half hour ago," Gibbs said quietly. "I told myself it was because I'd skipped the suspicious-looking meatloaf they brought for lunch."

Ducky nodded but he wasn't really looking at Gibbs' face. Instead his eyes were drawn to the area visible above the neckline of Gibbs' hospital-issue nightshirt – the area that seemed redder than normal.

0

Kate closed her eyes and Tony slammed his hand down on the desk. "NO!"

0

Ducky reached out and gently pulled the collar down slightly, allowing him to see that an ugly red rash had started to form on Gibbs' chest. Ducky reached out and placed a shaky hand against Gibbs' forehead. Gibbs watched the expression on his face change and he swallowed. "It's not just the meatloaf, is it?" he said softly.

Ducky shook his head. "You're burning up."


	4. Strain

_"It's got to be decaf," Kate said, shaking her head. _

_"High test," Gibbs responded. _

_"Don't you twitch?" _

_Gibbs balanced the cup in the palm of his hand. "Nope," he said, giving her a quick grin. _

_0_

_Gibbs gave the two an engaging grin. "It was a seven-iron." _

_0_

_Ducking his head with a smile as Tony looked in shock at McGee. _

_0_

_Grinning at Abby companionably during Ducky's monologue. _

_0_

_Gibbs' boyish smile as he said, "Pleease?"_

0

"Kate?" She turned with a start at the sound of Tony's voice.

"Sorry," she said ruefully. "I was just thinking, I can't imagine this place without Gibbs."

"You sound like you think Gibbs dying is a foregone conclusion," Tony said, his voice raising with each word. "You're just giving up on him?"

"No, Tony...I didn't mean..."

"Well that's the second time you've brought that up!" Tony's eyes flashed. "So, go ahead, Kate. Give upon him if you want to. But I'm not." He turned to Abby. "Come on, I'll give you a ride over to the hospital."

0

Ducky watched from his chair at Gibbs' bedside as the sun slowly set beneath the clouds. The window of Gibbs' room faced west and the amber hues could be seen streaking across Gibbs' face, giving a hint of color to his cheeks. Despite the fever, his face had gotten paler in the last few hours and it was all Ducky could do to hold himself together. This man he thought of as his adopted son was dying.

"Jethro," Ducky said softly. "Do you remember that flu bug that went around NCIS a few years ago?"

Gibbs chuckled weakly. "You mean the one you passed on to me?"

Ducky smiled. "I still say you got it from Stan Burley on that six-hour flight you two shared on the way out to find that serial killer on the USS Kearny."

Gibbs grinned. "What about it?"

"Well, I was just thinking about how I lent you my BBC audio tapes of The Lord of the Rings while you were ill - since you were too sick to work on that...closet you were building." Ducky sniffed. "The only time, I might add, that I've seen any illness keep you from your woodwork."

"Ducky, first of all, that was not just illness." Gibbs' voice was labored as he spoke and he had to stop frequently to take another breath. "That was throwing up every hour on the hour for 13 hours straight." Gibbs closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them. "Secondly, that was a wardrobe, not a closet." He closed his eyes again.

When he didn't open them, Ducky quickly gave his shoulder a little shake. "Jethro, come on, stay with me." Gibbs opened his eyes again. "I wanted to ask you, did you ever get around to getting your own copy of them?"

A smile found its way to Gibbs' lips. "No," he answered, the word barely audible. He swallowed and tried again. "No."

There was a catch in Ducky's voice as he said, "I'll make you a deal. I'll buy you a set but you have to send this virus packing - with or without an antigen. You got that?"

For the first time since Ducky had met him, Gibbs' eyes actually looked scared. "Duck..." he whispered. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to do that." Quickly Ducky leaned closer.

"I mean it, Jethro. I'm not going to let you be the first Marine I saw give up."

0

Kate sat at her desk in silence, trying to concentrate and feeling McGee's eyes on her. Finally, and without looking at him, she said, "My second week with the Secret Service, I watched one of my coworkers take two hits to the center of the chest from a sniper rifle. Everybody - the doctors, other agents - they all said he wouldn't make it. But I refused to give up on him. I sat by his bed for three days, hoping and praying. Then on the third day, he flatlined right in front of me, and the doctors couldn't bring him back." She looked at McGee. "That's when I learned that just because we're the good guys doesn't mean we're all going to get a happy ending."

McGee nodded. "I've got a sister, ten years older than I am who's a paramedic. I'd watch her come home after losing a patient and wonder how she could keep going seeing people die all the time. Then we had a little girl go missing at our Church family camp. Only 4 years old. It was out by Pikes Peak and it was cold, rainy. There was a creek nearby she could have fallen into. I'm walking through the woods, 14 years old, in the dark with a flashlight, and all I can think of is having to tell that mom her kid is dead. I mean, the mom was single and her little boy had died earlier that year of Leukemia. And now one of us was going to have to tell her that her other child had died."

Kate's eyes glistened with tears. "What happened?"

"I came out of the woods by the creek, looked at the debris rushing past, and I saw by this fallen tree trunk this bright magenta poking through. And it's the little girl, tucked into a crook of a branch of this tree that was kind of bridging the creek. And she's alive. She's soaked to the skin and crying her heart out, but she's alive." McGee shook his head. "I've seen parents find lost kids before at potlucks, the mall. But bringing that child back to her mom was like nothing I've ever seen in my life. All I could think was..."

Kate's voice was quiet. "What if you'd given up?"

"No. That we can't fully appreciate the happy endings we get unless we get a few bad ones too." Kate shook her head.

"Why are you telling me this?"

McGee shrugged. "Why don't you head over to the hospital for a bit? I'll cover here." Kate nodded, stood up, and made her way over to the elevator.

0

When Kate got to the hospital ICU she found Tony and Ducky watching through a glass window. Kate took a deep breath and walked over to them. "How is he?"

Ducky's voice was soft. "The rash has started and he's got a fever. If he doesn't get that antigen soon, we're going to lose him."

Kate looked at Tony. "About what I said. Tony smiled and touched her arm.

"I know, me too," he said softly. They both turned and watched through the glass.

0

Inside the room, Abby was sitting ont he side of Gibbs' bed, trying not to cry. "I brought you something, Gibbs," she said softly. Reaching over to the nightstand she grabbed a Starbucks' frappucino. "Caramel frappucino. Thought it was time you saw what you were missing. " She held the straw to Gibbs' lips. He took a sip and grimaced.

"You're lucky I don't have the strength to sign what I think Abbs," Gibbs said weakly. Abby gave a half laugh-half sob.

"You mean you'd sign the same thing I signed to my dad after tasting his spaghetti sauce with black olives in it and he made me clean out the garage as punishment?"

Instead of replying, Gibbs' body stiffened. He gasped once, gave a convulsive shudder, then his eyes closed and his head lolled limply to the side.


	5. Stillwatch

"Gibbs?" Abby shook his shoulder frantically, but he didn't move. "Gibbs, don't do this!" She grabbed the call button and pressed with all her might, then ran to the door. "We need help in here!" she yelled.

Doctors and nurses began streaming in, muttering terse phrases in worried voices. Abby scrambled out of her suit and hurried out to where Tony, Kate, and Ducky were watching with worried faces. Tony grabbed Abby's arm. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Abby brushed a tear away from her cheek. "I think...I hope he's just passed out."

Ducky and Kate stepped forward to hug her and Tony's jaw set in a determined line. "That tears it,' he said grimly. He pressed Abby into Ducky's arms and started for the door.

"Tony?" Kate called. "Where are you going?" Tony didn't even turn around.

"To get that blasted antigen!"

0

Tobias Fornell was writing in a file folder when his office door burst open. A second later, he was standing with his back against the filing cabinet, a SIG-Sauer at his throat, and staring into the green eyes of a very angry NCIS agent.

"I want the anti-virus," Fornell," Tony said through clenched teeth. "And I want it now!"

"DiNozzo, I told you, I can't compromise---"

"Compromise?" Tony shoved him toward the door. "Let me show you what you're compromising."

0

Tony pushed open the door to the ICU and ushered Fornell up to the end of the hall. Kate was standing by herself, looking silently through the window to Gibbs' room. She didn't notice them until they were next to her. Then she looked briefly at Tony before turning back to the window.

Tony shoved Fornell up so that his face was practically embedded in the glass. "Take a good look Fornell," Tony said in an icy whisper. "And see the man who's life you're compromising."

Fornell looked and found himself unable to breathe. Abby sat in a chair on the right of the bed, clutching Gibbs' hand. Ducky stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Both were staring at the unconscious figure in the bed.

Gibbs did not appear to have moved since Abby had screamed for help. His skin was pale and part of his hair was plastered against his forehead with perspiration. There was an oxygen tub on his face - but his chest barely appeared to be moving.

"Gibbs is going to die unless he gets that antigen," Tony said hoarsely. "Don't make me ask you again." Fornell turned to look at him and he added, "Please."

0

It was a half hour later when Tony and Fornell returned to the ICU. Kate watched as they walked up to Doctor Austin. Fornell's face was one of grim resignation, while Tony looked tired, yet triumphant. Fornell handed a vial to the doctor, then with a curt nod left the unit. Tony approached Kate as the doctor went into Gibbs' room.

"How is he?" Tony said quietly.

"There's been no change." Abby and Ducky joined them and they watched as Dr. Austin carefully prepared the syringe and injected the antigen into a vein in Gibbs' arm. Kate felt Abby's hand tighten on her elbow. Gibbs gave no sign that he had even felt the injection.

The doctor removed the syringe, put her fingers against Gibbs' wrist to check for a pulse, then listened to his heart with her stethoscope. She came out a few moments later.

"Well, he's received the antigen. Now it's up to him and whether he's received it in time."

"How long before we know?" Kate asked.

"If it's taken effect, Agent Gibbs should regain consciousness within four hours."

Tony nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly.

When Dr. Austin had gone, Tony glanced at his watch. "It's midnight now. If Fornell knows what's good for him, he'll be relocated in the Witness Protection Program by 0400." The others managed slight smiles.

"I'm going back in there," Abby said softly.

Ducky turned to the other two. "You two might want to have a seat. This time is going to crawl."

"Any ideas about what this reminds you of, Ducky?" Kate asked.

Ducky thought for a minute, then shrugged ruefully. "Only a thesis I did in University." Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Waiting for the grade or burning the midnight oil?"

"Neither," Ducky replied. "The topic was Medieval Torture."

0

0100 - the first hour. Abby and Kate slumped in chairs as Tony sat on the windowsill in the hall, staring out over Washington. A light rain had begun to fall. Ducky took the seat by Gibbs' bedside.

"Come on, Jethro," the older man said softly. "Don't give up on us now."

0

0200 and the halfway point. Gibbs had not stirred. Dr. Austin came back into the room and checked Gibbs' vitals again, giving Tony a sympathetic smile on her way out of the room. Tony nodded tightly from where he was seated by Gibbs' bedside, then stood up and started pacing.

Out in the hall, Ducky clasped a hand over Abby's. "Not long now."

0

0300. Tony had not quit pacing, only moved out to the hall and let Kate take his place in Gibbs' room. She glanced at him briefly as she passed, but didn't say anything, just turned and stared at the second hand slowly moving around the clock.

0

Tony glanced at his watch. "3:35 - we're coming up on four hours," he said tersely. "Come on, Boss." Kate bit her lip and rested her head lightly on the edge of the propped up pillow.

There was a soft rustling noise and Kate jerked her head up with a start. "Gibbs?"

Tony and Abby stepped closer to the glass as Gibbs' head shifted slightly on the pillow. A moment later his eyelids fluttered, then opened, slowly circling the room before coming to rest on Kate.

"Hey," Gibbs said in a hoarse voice. "You happen to bring any coffee with you?"

Kate laughed and a sob caught in her throat. "Welcome back, Gibbs," she said, trying to smile through her tears. "Welcome back."

Gibbs turned his head to see the others push back the glass door and enter the room. Tony had his arm around Abby's shoulder, and both of them were smiling. Ducky was close behind them, grinning proudly. Gibbs returned the smile with one of his own, weaker than usual, but very welcome to see.

THE END...FINALLY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return to Top


End file.
